A Naughty Kitten's Punishment
by Cody-kun
Summary: Itachi's last thought as he pulled back his covers and tucked both him and Sasuke in, holding the warm little kitten as closely to his chest as he could, was that maybe being in heat wasn't the worst thing in the world—at least, not if he had his little brother around. PWP, shota, ItaSasu, nekos. Don't like, don't read.


**The Mistress of Yaoi made a suggestion for a neko ItaSasu thing with Pedo!Itachi so this happened.**

**Is it bad that this took me a couple of weeks to finish? My motivation, as I've been often complaining about, is just gone. Fuck. I want it back. ****I miss being able to write 2,000-5,000ish words in one sitting. ****Now I can barely crank out a couple hundred before I get bored or really self-hate-y. ;-; Anyways, I'm sure no one wants to read about me complaining xD**

**WARNINGS: SHOTA. SHOOOTAA. DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT THIS MEANS LITTLE BOYS? okay. Incest, sex, nekos, smut, idfk. DON'T LIKE THIS SHIT DON'T READ THIS SHIT**

**If anyone reports this and/or flames I'll sob grossly then kill your family.**

**Don't fuck with me.**

**There may end up being a second part to this if anyone actually manages to enjoy a 10,000+ word kiddie porn. **

**OH SPECIAL THANKS TO DAELYN. She's the only reason this ever got finished and she's been reading this as I've pieced it together over the past couple of weeks. Ify, imouto c: And she'll probably make sure I end up writing a second part for this cx**

**Also! Thanks to Rayne-chan and Nicki for helping me proofread this as well. This has been proofread a lot, by four sets of eyes, but, sadly enough, there are definitely still mistakes, whether they be grammatical or related to consistency. I'm really, _really _anal about trying to catch mistakes, but there comes a time when reading your own story for the tenth time makes you want to slaughter a bunch of kittens or something. **

**Sorry for the long author's note xD But I will be updating my stories soon. I hope. Idk. I should get on that.**

**Enjoy! And I made up this neko shit so hopefully it fucking makes sense. **

* * *

Every kitten goes through their first heat when they reach the tender age of twelve or, for some, thirteen. It's a time that signifies a kitten's entrance into adulthood, as well as a time when the urge to mate is stronger than the urge to eat, breathe, or sleep.

Most kittens deal with this time of their lives by getting a boyfriend or girlfriend, or spending a lot of time _alone. _Itachi, currently trapped within the first day of the very first heat of his life, chose the latter, seeing as his only attraction was five years younger and pre-pubescent.

However, this became much more difficult than intended thanks to a certain little kitten named Sasuke, also known as the little brother who often made Itachi's life—among other things—very, very hard.

Younger siblings are always going to be hindrances, no matter how innocently they say they aren't going to bother you or how adorably they plead to be allowed entrance into the sanctuary of their older sibling's bedroom. Sasuke loved spending time with Itachi, but needless to say, Itachi wasn't feeling very sociable at the moment. He, being the kind older brother he was, _nicely_ asked Sasuke to go play alone, then shut and locked his door behind that cute, fluffy tail. Sasuke, being the nosy little shit he was, decided that just wouldn't do. He figured Itachi found something more interesting to do than playing together—it was the only logical explanation, seeing as Sasuke knew nothing of the wonderful, grown-up world of sex and mating cycles—and decided he would get to the bottom of this mystery and find out if this _thing_ was really more important than his and Itachi's time together.

It took an entire day before Itachi left his room for any length of time longer than trips to the bathroom or eating meals, much to little Sasuke's chagrin, and all the tiny kitten earned for eavesdropping was hearing Itachi breathe heavily and make strange whimpering noises.

So he waited until Itachi was called downstairs.

At eight years old, foresight was an important skill Sasuke had yet to develop, so he figured that this would be ample time to uncover whatever secrets lied inside Itachi's closed-off room. Itachi left his door unlocked, of course, and Sasuke quickly snuck inside the second Itachi's voice could be heard from downstairs.

He started with Itachi's drawers, pulling out shirts, boxers, pants, _whatever_ as he tried to make good use of the time he had been gifted with. After coming to the conclusion that there was nothing particularly interesting here, he messily shoved the garments back into their places (or something close to them, he hadn't really been paying attention) and moved on to Itachi's bed.

He tossed around some pillows, rumpled the blankets, but came to the same conclusion he had with Itachi's drawers: nothing interesting was there. With a disheartened sigh and droopy ears, Sasuke turned on his heel and faced the closed closet. His expression perked up slightly when he realized the wealth of hidden objects one could store in a closet, though the second he heard footsteps coming up the stairs his entire demeanor took a spectacular dive.

_Shoot, shoot, shoot! _he thought to himself, whipping his head frantically from side-to-side as he searched for a place to store his little body (obviously, leaving the room was entirely out of the question). He thought about hiding himself in the closet, but soon realized it was too many steps away. Itachi had to be halfway up the stairs by now!

Figuring it was his only hope to escape this alive, Sasuke dove under Itachi's bed, scooting to the farthest corner of the dusty grey carpet he possibly could. He held his breath as the sound of footsteps on the stairs ceased, and began to tremble slightly as the door to Itachi's room slowly creaked open.

Sasuke could see Itachi's feet as the elder paced across the room, and found his little lungs began to hurt the longer he held his breath. He allowed himself a small, dusty gulp of air, but froze again as Itachi's footsteps suddenly stopped directly in front of his bed. There was the sound of a drawn-out sigh, but then Itachi's steps suddenly began again before stopping somewhere just out of Sasuke's line of sight. Sasuke heard the sound of drawers opening and fabric rustling, then the muted slam of drawers being closed and the pitter-patter of Itachi's footsteps beginning again. His bare feet crossed Sasuke's vision again, before heading straight towards...the door!

Sasuke could hardly believe his luck—maybe he was going to get out of this, after all!

Once footsteps faded away and he heard the sound of the bathroom door shutting down the hall, the tiny kitten readied himself to emerge from underneath the bed, when some flat object caught his eye. Sasuke furrowed his black eyebrows as he grabbed for the thing—_a magazine?_—and glanced at the cover.

His cheeks immediately flushed the reddest they'd ever been.

There were _naked_ people on the cover!

Sasuke knew he should have probably put it down (his parents had always told him it was naughty to snoop, though that'd never stopped him before), but instead found his little fingers grasping the lewd cover and flipping the magazine open.

It was difficult to see small details in the pictures thanks to the dim lighting of his current location, but after a few pages of naked girls on top of girls and girls on top of guys and guys on top of guys and guys on top of girls, Sasuke found himself closing the covers with a case of a very strange tummy ache.

Quite suddenly, without any inappropriate pictures to distract him from his _important _thought processes, Sasuke remembered exactly where he was. Unfortunately, this 'suddenly' just-so-happened to occur at the exact same time Itachi's door creaked open again.

Sasuke wanted to hit himself.

* * *

Itachi had seen the tip of that little midnight-blue tail peeking out from under his bed when he returned to his room after discussing his parents' plans for the night and his job of babysitting Sasuke, but decided to let it go. Sasuke was a curious boy—he always had been, and probably always would be—and Itachi figured he'd be gone by the time he was finished with his shower.

But no, Sasuke was in the exact same place.

Itachi shook his head, unable to believe that his baby brother had blown off such a great opportunity for escape.

Then he realized this meant he would have to interact with Sasuke, since his baby brother obviously didn't know how to take a chance when it was given to him.

Itachi could only sigh.

"What have I told you about sneaking into my room, Sasuke?"

The tiny kitten froze, his entire body going rigid and sharp fangs sinking into his bottom lip as total, undiluted _dread _sank in the pit of his stomach. He opted to stay silent, hoping that perhaps his brother was only going off of assumption—he was hidden very well, after all—and he could still escape with his limbs intact.

"Come out," Itachi said, exasperation slipping through as he began to tap his foot in impatience. "I know you're there."

_Busted, _Sasuke thought, heaving a little sigh as he shoved the weird magazine away and silently slid from underneath the bed. He sneezed once after he finally emerged, likely a result of having inhaled more dust than was probably healthy for the past twenty or so minutes, though he practically buried his face in the carpet for fear of catching a glance of his scary big brother once sunlight warmed his back.

"I'm sorry!" he squeaked, his voice a meek impression of his usual self, and slightly muffled. His fuzzy black ears pressed flat against his scalp, and he gulped nervously before _slowly_ turning his wide, pleading gaze to his big brother.

Sasuke didn't know how to feel once he caught sight of Itachi's expression. His pink lips were curved just slightly at the corners and his hands rested on his narrow hips, his grey ears twitching slightly along with his long, slender tail: he was the perfect picture of amusement.

"Why are you in my room?" he asked with a quiet chuckle, and Sasuke gulped again.

"Just 'cause," he murmured, shrugging as his tail inched farther towards his body, "I was curious. You didn't want to spend any time with me, so..."

Finally, the expression _'curiosity killed the cat'_ made _complete _sense to Sasuke.

But Itachi's aura remained serene, and he shook his head slowly with a soft sigh that nearly transitioned into another chuckle before he cut himself off. He could tell Sasuke was terrified—the tiny kitten was completely stiff and his eyes were wide with pure fear—but he felt a little bad for kicking Sasuke out the way he had. Still, that didn't negate the fact that Itachi was in heat, their parents were gone until midnight, and Sasuke looked even more fuckable than he normally did thanks to Itachi's week-long haze of horniness.

Maybe Itachi could get a little bit of cuddling out of this.

"Well," Itachi said, pulling his hands from his hips and crossing his arms across his chest, "you're going to have to make up for it."

He nearly cracked a smile as he watched Sasuke's ears—which had been slowly perking up—fall flat against his head again, but restrained himself as he tried to keep in his 'scary-big-brother' character. The tiny kitten nodded quickly, gracefully pulling his small torso away from the floor until he was kneeling. He rested his hands on his knees, curling them into tiny fists as he nodded again before forcing his eyes to the carpet.

"Of course!" he said, sounding slightly more confident than before. His eyes darted up for a second to Itachi then down again, and he wriggled where he was knelt.

"Even if I wanted you to clean my entire room?" Itachi asked, to which Sasuke gave another quick nod.

"Yes!" he said, nodding jerkily for the fourth time.

A smirk soon curled Itachi's pursed lips, and he practically purred. "Alright," he said, a slight, teasing lilt to his voice, "then get cleaning."

Sasuke's eyes widened for a moment before he huffed slightly, scanning his gaze over the meticulous room. _Where_ was he supposed to clean? Itachi's room was never dirty!

The corners of Itachi's lips twitched and he shook his head slowly, unable to truly understand how Sasuke managed to always be so sinfully adorable.

"_Now,_ Sasuke."

Sasuke scrambled to his feet, his tail giving a single, violent twitch as he fought to balance himself; he was still a little clumsy thanks to his youth, and his cheeks dusted bright pink as he pouted—but then his nose twitched once and he fought off another sneeze, holding his breath as it slowly built.

Itachi crossed from the doorway to his bed and sat down on it, his face the perfect picture of composure as he watched his little Otouto's struggle not to sneeze.

"Are you alright?" he chuckled.

Sasuke scowled, but nodded a couple of times as he fought against the overbearing urge. He lost in the end, letting out a pitiful little squeak of a sneeze, then turned his watery, coal eyes to Itachi as he sniffled.

"What am I supposed to clean?" he asked, his voice a small whisper that bordered on a whine. Itachi shrugged.

"Wherever you think you should," Itachi said. "Or..."

Sasuke's ears perked and his fluffy tail swished behind him. _Or...?_

"You could come sit on my lap."

Sasuke's ears twitched and his head quirked in a very feline-like motion, his poofy, black tail swaying with confusion.

"Why?"

"Are you in any position to be asking questions?"

As his dark ears flattened again and his tail darted between his legs, Sasuke shook his head, his grey eyes wide. He clasped his hands tightly behind his back and bounced on the balls of his feet, his normally-pale cheeks a fiery red as he swallowed a big, nervous gulp of air.

Itachi purred deeply as Sasuke followed his instructions and crawled onto the bed, then his big brother's lap. He settled himself in, facing Itachi, his knees on either side of Itachi's thighs and his tail partially curling around his own torso as he gave a shaky smile.

"Are you still mad?" he asked, to which Itachi shook his head. Sasuke's ears shot up and he grinned, bouncing happily in Itachi's lap, his tail joyfully swishing behind him. Itachi's purr grew deeper in response but he grabbed Sasuke's small hips, stilling his little jumps.

_Just cuddling, Itachi._

Itachi knew this was foolish and risky when he could already feel the first tell-tale stirrings in his groin, but truthfully, spending any amount of time away from Sasuke was just too much. Itachi missed his annoying little brother, and knew he could definitely find it in himself to keep their actions appropriate and brotherly, just as he'd managed to do since this incestuous attraction first sprung up some odd months ago.

At least, that's what he told himself.

Sasuke's lips pursed together before his lower lip stuck out into a disappointed and confused pout at being denied his physical expression of elation, but Itachi nuzzled their noses as a means of apology. Sasuke's blush flared up again, spreading crimson over the bridge of his nose, and he began nibbling at his lip as he shifted in Itachi's lap.

"Is this all you wanted?" he whispered, an odd feeling fluttering inside of his tummy the longer his Aniki kept staring at him. He could hear Itachi purring as well, and he had no idea of what had made him so happy, but just the fact that Itachi seemed to be enjoying his little brother's company was enough to nearly make Sasuke giddy.

"Not quite," Itachi said, one hand drifting from Sasuke's hip to his tail. He ran his hand over it from where it peaked out of the top of Sasuke's shorts to where it ended, smiling at the contented purr that quickly came from his baby brother. The tiny kitten's ears drooped with sleepiness and he wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck, nuzzling into his warm, lightly rumbling chest with a little smile on his face.

"What else do you want?" Sasuke practically yawned. It immediately relaxed him when his brother stroked his tail, and Itachi was well aware of this fact. But it was so tempting to just…

"Will you let me pet you more?"

Sasuke's left ear twitched, but he nodded slowly.

"Of course, Aniki," he murmured. "Feels good."

So Itachi's other hand moved upwards from Sasuke's hip and slid under his shirt—carefully, of course. Sasuke shivered a little (he was really, _really _ticklish), but relaxed as Itachi's hand began a steady movement of rubbing from right above his bony hip to just below his rib cage.

Sasuke continued to purr and allowed his heavy eyes to slip shut; it seemed like he was safe from his big brother's wrath, and Itachi's soothing ministrations were really starting to make him sleepy—but, suddenly, he felt Itachi's hand drift from its place at his side and slowly down to his lower back. Sasuke fidgeted, but remained still other than his slight wiggling.

Until that hand slipped under the hem of his shorts and boxers.

Sasuke's eyes flew open and he pulled back slightly, though a strange mewl slipped past his bitten lip as Itachi squeezed his butt. After recovering from the surprise and weird tingly feeling that came from that, he gave his brother a questioning look, his dark eyes wide and curious and fluffy ears twitching with apparent confusion.

"I'm petting you," Itachi murmured, squeezing tightly. "Do you not like it?"

"N-No!" Sasuke squeaked, jerking as the same weird, tingly feeling ran up his back, causing him to arch. "I l-like it," he panted.

He mewled again, this time louder as Itachi's other hand inched away from his tail to join its counterpart down the back of his little brother's pants. A devious smirk pulled at Itachi's lips as he kneaded and parted Sasuke's soft ass, coaxing cute mewl after mewl from the little kitten squirming in his lap.

He allowed himself one last, rough squeeze of Sasuke's soft ass, drawing the wantonist moan he'd ever heard from his baby brother, before removing his hands with a sad sigh and dragging them to the more appropriate place of Sasuke's lower back. Itachi knew he needed to stop this now; he honestly had no idea of what had possessed him to do such a thing, but could only hope his little brother wouldn't hate him for cutting their time together short.

Saddened by the loss of Itachi's warm hands, Sasuke meowed forlornly and nuzzled closer to his big brother, panting quietly against Itachi's chest from leftover sparks.

"Don't stop," he whined. "It felt good!"

_Goddamnit, Sasuke._

Itachi found that it took a moment for the overpowering desire to rip Sasuke's clothes off and fuck him into the mattress to pass, but during this time his cock had become stiff as a pole and started to lightly poke against its denim confinements, along with Sasuke's ass. The tiny kitten, oblivious as always, began to rub his ears and head against Itachi's chest, purring loudly as a weird hardness of his own pulsed in his shorts and reminded him of the feeling he got from the pictures in that strange magazine earlier, except infinitely better. Itachi bit back a hiss as Sasuke suddenly wiggled his butt, but silently cursed as Sasuke froze, probably startled by the hard thing's presence upon first discovering it. Instead of hopping off his Aniki's lap and running down the hallway to the safety of his own bedroom like Itachi was silently commanding him to, Sasuke rubbed against it again, except harder and more deliberately, though he stilled when he heard a downright _agonized_ groan come from above him.

"Am I hurting you?!" Sasuke cried, his ears pushed back and eyes wide as he gazed at his big brother. The elder stiffly shook his head, his breathing already labored and his boxers already beginning to get wet.

"It feels really good," he said, his voice almost a deep, ragged groan, "but we should stop. I'm not mad anymore, okay?"

Itachi desperately needed a session with his hand before this heat—and his unbearably sexy little brother—absolutely _killed_ him. He lightly pushed Sasuke away, his hands pressing against his baby brother's soft lower stomach, but when his fingers barely brushed against something hard in Sasuke's pants...

As his hand moved of its own accord to firmly grasp the tempting little bulge, a quiet voice in Itachi's mind gently screamed at him to push Sasuke off his lap since, as many would agree, apologizing for physical injuries would be far better than apologizing for any emotional scarring.

Itachi promptly ignored it.

"Aniki, Aniki!" Sasuke cried, burying his head in Itachi's chest as he rocked his little hips against that warm, unsuspected hand. His arms around Itachi's neck wound tighter as his mewls and moans turned into small screams when Itachi increased the wonderful pressure of his palm, gifting Sasuke with a feeling so wonderful he could barely remember how to breathe.

"Aniki..." Sasuke tilted his head up at Itachi, and the elder knew, in that very moment, that there was no way in hell he was going to be able to control himself now that things had gone this far and his little brother was _hard_ for him. Sasuke was the one who broke Itachi's _important _'no-entry' rule, and the punishment for that, well…

As Itachi threw morals to the wind and allowed his lips to relax into a small, lusty smirk, he gave the bulge another little squeeze, his own cock giving a responding twitch at Sasuke's full-body jerk.

"Wh-What are you...d-doing?" Sasuke stuttered as he shook in Itachi's lap. Sure, his brother had petted him before, but never where he was being touched today—not to say he didn't absolutely _love _this new attention.

"Petting you," came the expected, albeit husky, reply. Sasuke would have pouted at the cryptic answer if he could have kept his mouth closed for long enough; moan after moan ripped out of his deeply rumbling chest the harder his big brother rubbed him, and Sasuke couldn't stop them no matter how hard he tried.

"But...wh-why th-there?"

Instead of giving a verbal response like Sasuke wanted, Itachi completely removed his hand from the straining little bulge—ignoring Sasuke's cute whimper of protest—and shifted his hands back to Sasuke's ass. He didn't slip his hands underneath this time, though it was so, so tempting, and instead chose to lightly massage Sasuke's firm butt over his white shorts.

"I thought you liked it," Itachi muttered, softly pressing his lips against his baby brother's slightly-damp forehead. Sasuke's little hitched gasps and small meows were the only response Itachi earned, but they spoke more than any 'yes' ever could.

If Sasuke wanted it, as he clearly did, then really...what was the point of holding back?

Taking a deep breath, Itachi lightly rolled his hips and clenched his teeth, allowing himself a small moan at the heavenly friction, then quickly fell into a quick, almost needy rhythm. Sasuke's mewl caught in his throat once he felt that hard thing rub against his butt again and heard Itachi whimper, and, quite suddenly, everything clicked into place.

So Itachi was touching this hard thing whenever he locked himself in his room?

With a look of determination, Sasuke grinded his butt over Itachi's jean-covered erection, mildly curious, if not a little proud, when Itachi made the loudest noise Sasuke had ever heard him make before; it was even louder than when Sasuke eavesdropped the previous night. Sasuke then started to bounce, _slowly_ rubbing his ass over the hard rod in Itachi's pants when his butt touched the elder's groin; he shivered and mewled at the feeling of the stiffness pressing in between his cheeks, and soon tried to move as fast as he could over it. Itachi started to practically dry-fuck Sasuke then, jerking the tiny kitten's entire body as he thrust against him, his hands tightly gripping Sasuke's ass as he deliberately rocked his hips.

"S-Sasuke," Itachi panted, his 'perfect' control quickly slipping away. He was already embarrassingly close to cumming, and all from a small bit of clothed grinding with his little brother.

Quickly, he moved his hands from Sasuke's gyrating ass, quite pleased when Sasuke continued the quick, desperate pace that had been established, his little tail swishing quickly and moans falling past his lips with abandon, and tightly wrapped his arms around the tiny kitten. Then, so quickly Sasuke squeaked from the total surprise, both were laying on the bed, Sasuke's tinier body pinned under Itachi's as they laid chest to chest. Itachi settled himself in, his legs on either side of Sasuke's narrow hips and their (unfortunately) covered groins barely brushing. The mattress dipped slightly with their combined weight.

"Can I take off your clothes?" There was an almost desperate edge to Itachi's voice as he spoke these words—years and years of repressed, despised desires all rushed to the surface in one big burst, all culminating to this long-awaited moment. He _needed_ to see his little brother naked. Not in the innocent ways he always had in the past—though those had proven perfectly arousing in themselves—but the way Sasuke was soon going to be: naked, sweaty, moaning, and _aroused. _

"I-I guess so," Sasuke said, still a little dazed from all of the new feelings and emotions his young mind was being bombarded with. His stomach and groin were on fire, and he just wanted more of these strange sensations that Itachi was giving him; he had a feeling that might be easier if their clothes weren't in the way thanks to the pictures he saw in the dirty magazine of people touching this weird way, so he was more than happy to comply with Itachi's wishes.

Sasuke squeaked again as Itachi's arms were quickly yanked from underneath him, causing him to fall fully against the soft bed—but what surprised him the most was how quickly Itachi began to pull off his clothes. He forced Sasuke's shirt above his head, and Sasuke tried his best to throw his arms up and curve away from the bed to help Itachi do this, though he got caught once or twice in Itachi's haste. The elder cursed—a very, very rare thing for him to do—but eventually managed to get the clingy hindrance away from his little brother after a couple of mishaps with the garment getting past Sasuke's wildly twitching ears.

Itachi panted quickly and audibly as a pale expanse of chest and stomach and two light pink, pert nipples were finally presented fully to him. He threw Sasuke's shirt away, not really caring wherever it happened to land, and latched his mouth onto his little brother's soft neck, lust spurring his every quick movement.

"B-Big brother..." Sasuke shivered and pulled at Itachi's loose ponytail, goosebumps rising over his entire little body when Itachi licked up to a really sensitive spot.

After repeatedly lapping at that sweet-spot—which earned a beautiful chorus of small noises from Sasuke—Itachi then proceeded to kiss up his baby brother's neck until he reached his feminine jawline. He trailed hot kisses here, his other hand wandering downwards to rub his thumb over Sasuke's left nipple, before his kisses drifted closer and closer to Sasuke's parted, reddened lips. Itachi pressed his desperate lips against Sasuke's upon reaching them, greedily drinking down every sweet mewl elicited by the rough flicks of his thumb against Sasuke's hardening nipple.

Sasuke's entire body felt like it was burning, like everything was too much, but he wouldn't dream of ever asking his big brother to stop whatever he was doing. The tiny kitten's lips tingled as Itachi's touched his, and he tried his hardest to move his lips along with Itachi's warm, obviously more experienced mouth regardless of the butterflies with fiery wings flapping around in his stomach. Sasuke was almost convinced his brother's fingers were electric by this point; they sent little pumps of electricity through every part of his sensitive body they touched, and he rolled his hips with growing desperation as Itachi's hard groin pressed against his own.

Sasuke couldn't even scrounge up the will to protest when something odd—_Is that Itachi's _tongue_?!_—wriggled into his mouth, and instead parted his lips farther to allow Itachi better access.

Itachi's wild, deeply rumbling purr grew louder as he tasted his little brother, and he gently tried to coax Sasuke's tongue into playing with his. It took some time, some gentle poking and teasing, but after a few moments the tiny kitten's limp and unresponsive tongue began to slide against Itachi's. The pace grew unhurried and sensual—though Itachi wanted nothing more than to tongue-fuck Sasuke's mouth until the tiny kitten begged for more—and Itachi slowed his hips, instead focusing on the _amazing _feeling of Sasuke's straining little hardness rubbing against his own and their tongues playing together in contrast to rushing through things. Lust was clouding Itachi's better judgment at the moment, but he'd be damned if he wasn't going to let himself enjoy this while it lasted.

_It's so...weird,_ Sasuke thought, squirming and meowing pitifully as Itachi's hand drifted to his unattended nipple, twisting it just like it had the other. _Why do I feel this way? Why...why is he touching me like this? _

"Sasuke." It was practically a growl against Sasuke's lips, punctuated by a rougher thrust of Itachi's hips. "I want you to be really loud, okay?"

Sasuke nodded, breathing heavily and whimpering as the pressure of Itachi's warm body was lost when the elder sat back on his haunches. After straightening himself up, Itachi _slowly_ dragged his shirt over his well-toned abdomen, before finally tugging it over his head. Itachi's ears and tail twitched as his shirt was thrown aside, and he would have grinned if it were in his nature at the open-mouthed, lustful stare Sasuke gave his naked torso. He settled for an enlarged smirk before raking his eyes over his adorable little brother's own bare chest, then down to the straining little bulge tenting the front of his pants. Itachi's breath caught at the beautiful, almost angelic sight Sasuke made; he was just so..._perfect._

"Nii-san..." Sasuke closed his open mouth and swallowed, wiggling as the stiffness in his pants throbbed worse the longer Itachi openly stared at him.

Itachi gave a short, dark chuckle as he broke away from his thoughts, then shifted his hands downwards. Curiosity got the best of him for a moment as he noticed Sasuke's glassy eyes aptly following his hand's movements over his abdomen, and he placed his open palm over the steel-hard bulge in his own pants once he reached it, closely watching his baby brother's reaction. Sasuke was completely riveted, and a pitiful mewl escaped his swollen lips when Itachi squeezed his own hardness; Itachi hissed quietly, unable to suppress it with the almost _needy _way he felt.

"Whatever happens," Itachi said, panting as he roughly stroked the noticeable outline pushing at the front of his jeans, "promise you won't hold this against me when you're older."

Sasuke was utterly baffled—_what's that supposed to mean?_—but nodded, just hoping his brother would come back and relieve this weird, needy, aching feeling that seemed to grow stronger with every passing moment.

"Please just touch me, Aniki," Sasuke whined, his own hand inching closer to the twitching discomfort in his shorts. "I-I'll do anything."

Itachi practically hissed as he grabbed Sasuke's wandering wrist, his slightly-drooping ears shooting to full attention. As much as he'd _love _to see his innocent little brother play with himself, the problem in his jeans was protesting violently.

Quickly, Itachi pressed his body fully against his baby brother's again, a rough shiver running over his skin as he felt every contour of Sasuke's small, beautiful body; the flesh-on-flesh contact was almost his undoing.

"You aren't allowed to touch yourself," Itachi said, remnants of a growl still showing in his voice, "unless _I _tell you to."

Sasuke's eyes grew wide and his ears immediately flattened; his tail would have curled between his legs had he been standing.

"S-Sorry," Sasuke whispered with a shaky voice, his flush darkening just a shade further. Maybe Itachi _was_ still mad at him—and just when he thought he was forgiven!

Itachi, realizing he'd spooked Sasuke, sighed, and leaned down to press his lips just to the side of Sasuke's slightly quivering mouth. Sasuke whimpered quietly, though he was obviously trying his hardest to hold it in, and started to squirm almost as though he was trying to get away from Itachi.

"It's okay," Itachi said, his voice much more soothing now that he'd realized his own stupid mistake; his arousal was dampened just slightly, allowing his lust-muddled mind to clear. But hey—maybe this was for the best. "We can stop if you don't want to do this."

Itachi peeled himself away from Sasuke—though it was so, so hard to do—but Sasuke's hand tightly clamping around his wrist was enough to cause Itachi to freeze for a moment.

"Please don't stop," Sasuke whimpered, resting his weight on one elbow as he leaned closer to Itachi, staring at him with teary, widened eyes. "It..." Sasuke nodded towards the hardness poking against his shorts. "It kinda hurts..."

In a single heartbeat, Itachi practically pounced on his little brother. As he pressed his body back against Sasuke's, he latched onto the tiny kitten's neck again, giving no mind to the likely hickey he was in the midst of inflicting as he sucked—_hard. _

"Itachi!" Sasuke moaned, trying to buck his hips. Itachi was damn close to moaning himself, his eyes flashing with a reddish glint as he lightly scraped his teeth against Sasuke's sensitive neck. Sasuke's responsiveness alone was proving to be more arousing than any of Itachi's numerous fantasies, and it seemed the tiny kitten was more than eager to heed his big brother's request to be loud; that, or maybe he just couldn't control himself.

"You're sure?" Itachi paused in his brutal sucking for only a moment, then lapped at the budding bruise soothingly. Sasuke nodded, barely suppressing a squeak as Itachi sat back, removing all of his weight from the tiny kitten, and started working on getting his little brother out of his shorts. He popped the metal button then quickly tugged the teeth of the zipper down, his hands trembling with pure _excitement_. Sasuke bit his lip, slightly embarrassed as he lifted his legs while Itachi _slowly _pulled the annoying white shorts away; the elder's eyes were glued to every revealed inch of creamy white skin, and once he finally tossed the shorts aside, Itachi could barely think straight as he took in the mess his little brother was slowly turning into. Sasuke's cheeks were dusted a vibrant scarlet, his bangs were damp and sticking to his forehead, a light, glistening layer of sweat shined on his pale, flawless body, and—Itachi's favorite part by far, though he loved everything about Sasuke in that moment—a small, yet very noticeable bulge tented the boy's surprisingly clingy boxer shorts.

Unable to resist the urge, Itachi slowly ran his hands over Sasuke's beautiful torso, reveling in Sasuke's every soft gasp, and to his shoulders, then down and over the boy's small, pink nipples. He pressed his palms against the stiff little nubs and rubbed hard, pleased when Sasuke arched into the touch and meowed quietly, though his face was practically begging for Itachi to do _something _already—something more than this mean teasing.

"Nii-san..." Sasuke squirmed, loving the little sparks he felt on his chest.

"Are you getting impatient?" Itachi chuckled, straddling Sasuke once more. Sasuke, though he would have scowled if it were possible for him to make that facial expression at the moment, nodded his head.

"P-Please touch me..."

"But I _am _touching you."

Sasuke very nearly scowled that time, but Itachi quickly kissed the small frown away. He pulled back and rested his forehead against Sasuke's, allowing a small smile to play on his lips.

"Tell me where you want me to touch you," he murmured. Sasuke was a mess of blushes and stutters, but he somehow managed to respond through his haze of lust and embarrassment.

"D-Down...there..." he barely whispered.

"Where?" Itachi asked, feigning innocence. He slowly dragged his hand away from Sasuke's nipples and down, towards the slightly twitching bump in Sasuke's underwear. He had to arch away from Sasuke's body, but it was worth it; he cupped Sasuke's dick through the boxers, his hand fitting perfectly over it, and squeezed, lightly stroking along the outline of his little brother's cock.

Sasuke shuddered with a breathy half-scream.

"There!" he choked, rolling his hips the best he could. "There, please, there!"

Itachi pulled his hand back, earning what was possibly the most depressing pout Sasuke had in his arsenal, but once Itachi scooted down the bed so his mouth was level with Sasuke's dick...

"Aniki, wh-what are you—"

Sasuke's words died in his throat as Itachi suddenly mouthed the tip of his cock, quickly wetting the fabric with saliva as he gave a series of hard sucks. A high whine was what Itachi earned for this, as well as two pale hands yanking at his long hair until he knew his ponytail had fallen out. In response, Itachi jabbed his tongue against the head again, sliding the damp fabric along the sensitized place.

"Big brother," Sasuke panted, lust drowning his protests and confusion. "M-More! Please!"

"So needy," Itachi teased, his voice a raspy growl—the total opposite of how he normally sounded. He hooked his thumbs in the waistband of Sasuke's boxers, then began to pull them down, though he made sure he did it slowly, allowing the wetted fabric to drag against Sasuke's sensitive cock. It was fun to tease his baby brother, Itachi realized, though his own heat-fueled arousal was screaming at him to fuck Sasuke until he was a whimpering, moaning, cum-covered mess.

As his baby brother's pretty little cock finally sprung from underneath the dark, damp fabric, Itachi couldn't even wait until they were fully off before he wrapped his lips around the tempting head. His baby brother tasted entirely pure; his skin was almost sweet, and definitely addictive.

Sasuke choked on his responding noise, his stomach jumping with the small, quick breaths he took from his surprise—but when Itachi decided to take all of his little cock into his warm, _perfect _mouth and suck as hard as he could while his tongue mercilessly lapped along the underside, a scream tore from Sasuke's throat and his back arched off the bed. He was frozen for an infinite moment, every nerve in his body completely alive as some absolutely wonderful, previously unknown feeling rushed through him and wiped his mind blank. Once he fell back down, he found his entire body felt completely boneless, and all he could do was pant quietly and stare at his big brother with absolute wonder.

"Wh-What...?" he asked, his trembling hands falling from Itachi's abused hair and onto the bed.

Dark ears twitching slightly, Itachi chuckled from his place between Sasuke's legs and pulled off his baby brother's softening cock, his tail flicking behind him and his erection causing him more pain than he'd like to admit.

"Did it feel good?" Itachi asked, though he was slightly surprised by how fast Sasuke hit his dry orgasm; he'd figured the boy had probably started touching himself already, but he must have been wrong.

Sasuke nodded quickly; how could Itachi even _ask _such a thing?

"Do you want to make me feel the same way?"

Sasuke nodded again, except slower and more hesitantly than before.

"B-But..." he said, his ears twitching with uncertainty. "I don't know how."

"Well," Itachi said, "we can do it differently, and it'll feel good for you, too."

"We can?" Sasuke sat up slowly and leaned on his elbows, though the burning in his cheeks quickly returned as he realized how completely _exposed _he was—but then again, his brother just put his mouth on...

Instead of responding, Itachi pulled Sasuke's boxers the rest of the way off. Sasuke helped by lifting his legs, and soon he was left _completely _naked, which caused his blush to spread down his neck and stain the rest of his body a soft pink.

"Are you getting shy?" Itachi asked as he noticed Sasuke's creeping blush. Adoration for the adorable little kitten slipped into his tone, and he really couldn't fight off the warmth Sasuke made him feel. It was something no other person had even been able to spark inside Itachi, but it was something the elder found he'd been craving even if he'd never consciously realized such.

Sasuke nodded, his dark eyes on the deep blue comforter below them. "I'd feel better if you...if you..."

Itachi smirked, then leaned forward and kissed Sasuke slowly, though when he felt his brother's lips carefully responding with tentative little kisses, he knew he needed relief soon or else he'd be far too rough.

He pulled away and fumbled with his pants for a moment, his hands slightly shaky. Moaning in relief once he finally unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, he pushed his pants and boxers down slightly until his cock sprang free, though he didn't fail to notice the adorable gasp he heard once his pre-cum streaked length came into view. He also noticed Sasuke frown at his own smaller, limp dick, but he reassured him by ruffling his hair and kissing him again.

"You'll get bigger when you're older," he said, trying his hardest not to sound _too _amused, "don't worry."

Sasuke pouted as his cheeks warmed, but, as Itachi quickly stood to his feet and slid his jeans entirely off, leaving him fully naked, Sasuke's pout was replaced with a slack-jawed stare. He dragged his eyes over Itachi's body, appreciating every sharp definition of muscle from his sculpted biceps to his defined calves. Itachi was fit and his body already promised to be even more beautiful as he grew older, and Sasuke found he really loved looking at it—especially when his view was unhindered by any annoying clothes.

Itachi kicked his pants away and crawled back onto the bed, smirking to himself at Sasuke's clear admiration—but Sasuke's dreamy expression changed into a look of confusion as Itachi leaned over and grabbed for the handle on the drawer of his nightstand. Sasuke watched carefully, wondering what exactly Itachi was doing; his eyebrows scrunched together and his ears stood at full attention as he looked at the small, clear bottle Itachi withdrew from the drawer, and he turned his bewildered gaze to his big brother.

"This," Itachi said after he closed the drawer, holding the small bottle in front of Sasuke's face, "is one reason why I don't like you coming into my room."

"But...what is it?"

"You'll see, Otouto."

Itachi leaned back, his tail swishing wildly with anticipation for the feeling of Sasuke around his fingers, and then his _cock. _A shiver ran down his spine, and he had to bite his lip to regain control over himself, but once he did he uncapped the bottle and squirted a generous amount onto his long fingers, then threw it onto the bed.

"Spread your legs really wide," Itachi said, beginning to pant quietly as the full weight of what they were about to do fully sank in. The great Uchiha Itachi was going to take his eight-year-old brother's virginity—and he was going to fucking _love _it.

Sasuke did as was asked, biting back the surprised squeak that pushed against his lips when Itachi grasped his thigh and yanked him closer.

"This might feel weird at first," Itachi said, reaching down and grabbing Sasuke's pale ass-cheek with his clean hand, "but then it's going to feel really, really good."

"O-Okay," Sasuke whispered, that strange, needy feeling from before quickly returning. His cock slowly began to twitch and harden again as he stared at his the flawless planes of Itachi's chest, but when he felt something cool and wet pressing against his hole he couldn't help but squirm.

"Wh-Why there?!" Sasuke squeaked, half-heartedly trying to wiggle away from what he, upon looking down, discovered was Itachi's pointer finger.

"I told you it was going to feel weird," Itachi chuckled. Sasuke pouted, but that turned into a slightly-pained gasp as that finger began to pressure against his virgin hole.

"Are you alright?" Itachi asked, though he didn't pull back his finger or lessen the force he was using. Sasuke nodded and bit at his lip as his tight, puckered entrance started to give in against the relentless pressure.

When he felt the lube-slickened finger first enter him, Sasuke's face barely conveyed half of his confusion. He tried to relax as he felt it slide in deeper, and let out a small mewl as he slowly began to get used to the feeling of something entering him this way—but why on Earth was his big brother sticking something all the way up _there?_

Itachi knew what Sasuke was likely thinking, but continued to push his finger farther until his little brother's ass swallowed it to the second knuckle. Itachi allowed his eyes to flit shut for a moment as a deep purr grew in his chest; he could hardly believe how tightly Sasuke squeezed around his finger, and he had to take a moment to steady himself for fear of losing control and rushing through what needed to be a slow, gentle process. But it was so _hot..._

After a painstakingly long minute, Sasuke didn't show any signs of _real _pain and almost seemed as though he was beginning to get impatient for whatever was to come (judging by his small pants and whines), so Itachi slowly pulled his finger out, closely watching the way Sasuke's tight hole stretched around his digit, then pushed it back in.

Itachi repeated this, and felt his own cock spill more wetness that dribbled down his hard and dully throbbing shaft. Shivering slightly, he slipped a second finger in beside the first once he figured Sasuke was ready, but a tiny, hitched gasp made him freeze for a second and partially withdraw his fingers, regardless of his own desires.

"Does it hurt too much?" Itachi asked. As much as he wanted this, it was his last wish to force himself on Sasuke or cause him any discomfort. Sasuke shook his head as his answer and wiggled a little, moaning quietly as those fingers pushed back inside and deliberately brushed against his inner walls, almost as though they were searching for something.

Sasuke had never felt anything so odd before in his life, but he found that there was a needy ache growing deep inside him—one that was even stronger than before, though he could hardly believe it. He squirmed and slowly pushed his hips back, trying to squelch this overpowering sensation. He needed something else!

His hips fell into a slow sort of rhythm with Itachi's long, slender fingers, and the elder's breaths steadily grew shallower as he watched how unintentionally seductive Sasuke was able to be, arching and whining under his big brother's touch. For the first time, Itachi let his eyes fully rove over his baby brother's naked body, and greedily drank in the sight before him—the sight he'd spent countless nights dreaming about.

The little kitten was completely naked, his entire body covered in a light flush and his legs spread unashamedly, not even bothering to hide his hard little cock from view as the most arousing stream of quiet moans fell from his pretty lips. As he bunched the comforter with tight fists, he rocked against the fingers that were stretching him _perfectly _with a growing speed, but Sasuke found that something, _something_ was definitely missing. His desire for this never-before-experienced feeling once again sparked, Sasuke began to roll his hips harder, gasping brokenly as this forced his brother's fingers even deeper than they'd been before. It took him a moment to recover from this, but then, with a frustrated whine, Sasuke sat up; he was careful to keep his brother's fingers inside him, but placed his palms on Itachi's shoulders and lightly pushed him back.

"What is it?" Itachi asked, his voice a ragged and broken impersonation of his usual self. Sasuke gulped at the ardent, almost forbidden feeling that made his mind feel heavy and his eyes blur a little, and scraped his sharp canines over his plump bottom lip as he thought over what _it _could possibly be.

"I want...more..." Sasuke whispered. In response, Itachi widely scissored his digits. Though this earned a small, euphoric mewl from Sasuke, he soon shook his head, his ears twitching with a small bit of aggravation.

"More than that," he whined, shoving Itachi again. The elder's confusion was blatant by his slowed reaction to Sasuke's movement, but he tried to sit up as Sasuke pushed against his shoulders again. He froze halfway up, however, when Sasuke's entire body went rigid and he clamped down so hard around Itachi's fingers the elder almost winced.

It seemed to take the tiny kitten a moment to bounce back from whatever he'd just felt, and his breathing was a little bit more uneven than before, but once his half-lidded eyes focused in on Itachi he slowly shifted onto his knees, his hands falling from his big brother's shoulders. Itachi's fingers slipped out slightly, though not all the way, but an immediate feeling of loss settled in Sasuke's mind and he pouted viciously.

The position was a little uncomfortable for Itachi's wrist as he slowly sat up as straightly as he could, but once Sasuke sat down on his fingers, forcing them the absolute deepest they'd been (if Sasuke's yelp and blissful expression were anything to go by), Itachi knew any later soreness would be more than worth the show he was going to get.

"Aniki..." Sasuke's voice was strained and his expression tight as he slowly rose off the two fingers, only to drop back down. "H-Hit that place again...please..."

Itachi was unsure of what Sasuke meant for a moment, but then it dawned on him and, with a small, slightly proud smile pulling at his lips, Itachi curled his fingers.

Sasuke shivered as he felt those fingers moving inside of him again, but quickly bounced on Itachi's digits as he desperately sought to rediscover that one place that, when brushed against, felt more amazing than anything Itachi had done so far. He slowed down, brow scrunching with aggravation when relocating it proved more difficult than he'd anticipated. Once he finally did manage to find it—or perhaps it was Itachi who did—he let out a short yelp, and his fists bunched in the dark comforter beginning to crease below them. He moved even faster, purring loudly and gyrating his hips as he tried to cling to that fleeting feeling.

A harsh hand on his hip, stilling him was a definite surprise to Sasuke. He'd felt that weird burning in the pit of his stomach slowly building the more that place was hit—just like from before when he could barely breathe, except _so much stronger. _He opened his mouth to protest, but Itachi's voice quickly cut in.

"I can't wait much longer," Itachi said as he met Sasuke's lustful, but slightly confused gaze. The tiny kitten stared questioningly at Itachi, wondering what he was waiting for.

_He did say it would feel good for both of us,_ Sasuke thought to himself, though he was surprised—and slightly pained—as Itachi began to wiggle a third finger into his filled hole. He winced from the burn, but tried to think about something else; it wasn't too difficult seeing as Itachi's buried fingers were still lightly pressuring against that spot, sending tiny bolts of pleasure shooting through his entire body when Itachi's hand shifted.

It was a tight, tight squeeze, but the third finger managed to slip through with a little more force, though Sasuke's small whimper of discomfort didn't go unheard.

"Are you okay?" Itachi asked, gently massaging Sasuke's sweet-spot to distract him from any pain as the extra finger slid in deeper to join the other two. Itachi fleetingly thought that he really seemed to be asking that question a lot that day, but he was quite worried he'd end up doing something to seriously frighten or harm Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded, vaguely noticing how it stopped hurting faster than the previous finger had—the pain disappeared completely when Itachi began massaging Sasuke's prostate harder as he spread and scissored his fingers, and the tiny kitten mewled weakly and slowly began to move on the pale digits. Itachi allowed Sasuke to do most of the work and kept his hand still when Sasuke started to bounce, trying his hardest to commit the sight of his baby brother riding his fingers to memory; he knew this was something he'd never grow tired of remembering.

Both brothers purred loudly: one from the show he was getting, and the other from the indescribable feeling of his big brother's fingers inside him, moving, filling him, pressing against every perfect place they could. Their identical eyes were locked as Sasuke began to bounce faster and pant louder, obviously not feeling the slightest bit of pain—even if he was, it was clearly drowned out by the massive waves of pleasure washing over his little body.

Figuring it was safe to move his digits, Itachi pulled his fingers out slowly then pushed them back into the stretching, twitching ring, shivering at the soft squelches that could be heard as his fingers began to effortlessly slide in and out of the loosening opening. Sasuke's small sounds of pleasure were melodious and consistent, along with the undulating movements of his hips, but Itachi was quickly reaching his limit. He was surprised he'd even been able to last this long, especially during his heat of all things.

After a few more quick, well-timed thrusts, Itachi slowly withdrew his slick fingers, giving no mind to the loud, indignant whine from Sasuke or any of his baby brother's small complaints and pleas for more. Itachi quickly grabbed the bottle of lube and squirted a more than generous amount onto his fingers, then tossed it away again, idly noticing that it seemed to have fallen onto the floor this time. As he wrapped his slick fingers around his pre-cum saturated cock, he noticed that Sasuke had fallen silent and was closely watching his big brother's every movement.

"You're putting..._that..._inside?" Sasuke asked quietly, his tone heavy with newfound worry. It was definitely bigger than three fingers, and that had hurt!

"You'll be okay," Itachi said, smiling the best he could. He stroked himself slowly, rubbing himself from base to tip and carefully spreading around the slick substance, and quietly moaned at the attention to his previously neglected cock.

Sasuke reluctantly nodded, but tried not to worry too badly. He trusted Itachi completely—he was his big brother, after all—and he really wanted to feel that one explosion another time. At this point, thanks to Itachi touching him and seeing Itachi touch himself, Sasuke's cock was so hard it practically pressed against his lower stomach, and it was beginning to hurt again; all in all, he was starting to get impatient.

"Hurry up," Sasuke said, his blush deepening as he laid back, then wiggled his hips and spread his legs wider. "Please?" His ears pressed down a little due to his embarrassment, and he suddenly wished he wasn't so bare—especially in the presence of someone as perfect as Itachi.

"Well...I can't resist when you ask so nicely."

Itachi gave his cock one more harsh jerk then settled between the tiny kitten's legs, his pulse wild as he pressed his lips against Sasuke's. He kept the kiss short, then leaned back, balancing his weight on his knees as he grabbed Sasuke's thighs and pulled him closer. On instinct, Sasuke loosely wrapped his legs around his elder brother's waist, and whimpered as Itachi's slippery cock slid along his crack.

"This is going to hurt," Itachi muttered, brushing some of Sasuke's sweat-plastered bangs off of his forehead. Sasuke had been impossibly tight around his fingers; how on Earth was he going to be able to take this? "Just relax. I promise it'll be worth it."

Sasuke nodded, and smiled shakily at Itachi. His heart beat erratically and he took a deep breath to steady himself for what was to come. He soon whimpered, tightly clutching the sheets as the tip of Itachi's wet cock pressed against his quivering hole.

Itachi took things as slowly as he could, completely ignoring the urge to bury his cock deep inside in the tight, welcoming heat barely enveloping the head of his length; it was almost overwhelming in difficulty, but he somehow managed to control himself. As Itachi slid deeper, Sasuke's ass clamped and pulsed around the unfamiliar intrusion, and the tiny kitten grimaced from the harsh stings of pain. Itachi paused for a moment, draping his body over Sasuke's and murmuring comforting words against Sasuke's cheek as he struggled to keep his hips still until his baby brother relaxed.

When words alone weren't able to fully soothe Sasuke, Itachi's thumb and forefinger lightly stroked his slightly-softened cock, trying to coax it back to full hardness once again. The results were almost instantaneous: Sasuke mewled and panted quietly, and his ass relaxed just enough to allow Itachi to slip deeper—deeper into absolute _bliss._

"You're so _tight," _Itachi gritted. He wasn't even halfway inside, yet his lower stomach was already coiling and tightening more intensely than ever before. A familiar shiver ran over his skin, and he bit his inner cheek in hopes of fending off such an early orgasm. He definitely didn't want this ending so quickly; their fun had barely even begun, and who knew if he'd ever be able to do this again.

"I-It hurts," Sasuke whispered brokenly, his eyes pricking with burning tears.

"I'm sorry," Itachi said, his voice tight and broken by loud pants. "Just don't think about what hurts, okay?"

With a nod, Sasuke took quick breaths through his nose and tried to focus on the way Itachi's warm fingers felt as they lightly pulled on his cock, and soon found the ache beginning to fade into a slightly more comfortable numbness. He felt his big brother slide deeper inside him, and he lifted his hips, unconsciously drawing his brother in farther. Itachi fought back a loud groan as his hips finally made contact with the sweaty backs of Sasuke's thighs, and shifted back slightly, forcing his eyes to remain open just so he could see what faces his angelic little brother would make as he lost himself in ecstasy.

"It's in so deep," Sasuke whimpered, eyes tightly shut and small tears slipping through his thick eyelashes. His words were followed by a quiet, breathless moan as Itachi moved his hips only slightly, seeming to massage Sasuke's contracting walls with his buried length by small, controlled thrusts. The movements, thankfully, didn't cause Sasuke any more pain, but instead made him crave for Itachi to move again, to do _anything_ aside from staying still.

"Please," Sasuke whispered, "big brother..."

Itachi nearly snapped, and quickly moved his hand to grip Sasuke's trembling thigh; his fingernails began to dig slightly as he fought to keep his composure, but he quickly released the pressure when he heard a quiet whimper.

"Can I move?" Itachi asked, though he was pulling out before the question fully left his lips. Sasuke didn't give any reply aside from flinging his arms around Itachi's neck and loudly crying out as his ass slowly began to feel less full, only to be filled with harsh thrusts that wracked his entire body with pain-tinged pleasure.

Itachi had yet to pull out fully, but quickly did so, leaning back so he rested his weight on his knees, though Sasuke's legs managed to stay loosely resting on his waist. He pulled Sasuke back with him by his thighs, impaling him once again and drawing a surprised moan that gave way to a pleased purr from the little kitten below him. Sasuke tightened his legs again around Itachi, and, with his glassy eyes, rosy cheeks, and wet, parted lips, succeeded in looking like the most fuckable little kitten Itachi could ever imagine.

Itachi gave in to the light smirk tugging at his lips at such a thought, then pulled out slowly—so slowly—and slammed back in, biting his lip as he watched his wet cock get sucked back inside Sasuke's twitching pucker. The tiny kitten let out a small whimper, rendered speechless by such intense sensations.

"Do you like it?" Itachi asked, pulling out slowly and angling his hips slightly as he tried to relocate Sasuke's prostate.

Instead of answering, Sasuke's mouth fell open and his hands flew upwards to grasp the wooden bars of Itachi's bedframe as the elder did it again, except even harder—so hard, in fact, Sasuke's entire little body was jolted backwards. The tiny kitten whined loudly, his ears jerking frantically as his prostate was barely brushed against, and his grip on the bars grew so tight his knuckles were white.

Itachi suddenly hunched over and caught Sasuke's open lips in a wet, messy kiss, increasing the speed of his hips as he began to _really _fuck Sasuke. He growled deeply in his throat, and yanked Sasuke back by his thighs to meet every quick thrust, absolutely loving the feeling of his little brother's hot ass wrapped so tightly around his cock every time it sucked him back inside.

Sasuke's wanton moans were eagerly swallowed by Itachi's hungry lips, and white spots danced in the tiny kitten's vision whenever that special place was struck, though even the feeling of his big brother moving _inside_ him was enough to make his little cock throb and twitch with the desire to cum again.

"Big brother," Sasuke moaned against Itachi's lips, the soft words nearly drowned out by the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh and their loud groans and purrs. "I-It f-feels so...so..."

Itachi suddenly forced his tongue into Sasuke's open mouth, and quickly tried to engage his baby brother in a soul-consuming kiss. As he felt Sasuke's tongue respond—much more eagerly than earlier, he was happy to notice—Itachi tried his hardest to lead it back to his own mouth, and harshly sucked Sasuke's little tongue inside before releasing it with a soft wet sound and chasing it back into his baby brother's mouth. Sasuke let out a small, muffled whimper as he tried to gyrate his hips in time with Itachi's thrusts; the pounding his ass was receiving suddenly grew in intensity in response to his attempt, and the fingers of his right hand slowly began to unwind from around the bar before he jerked his hand towards his bobbing cock that was so hard it hurt. Ignoring his brother's earlier instruction, Sasuke started to shamelessly touch himself, trying to mimic the touches that felt so fiery and wonderful when given by his big brother.

As Itachi felt the shifting of Sasuke's hand, he wasn't angry in the slightest, but decided he wanted to be able to see Sasuke touch himself, if only for a moment, which he wasn't able to do very easily in their current position. He pulled back and out suddenly, Sasuke's legs limply falling from his waist. Itachi smirked to himself as he took in the fuckable sight of Sasuke, the tiny kitten's ass gaping and twitching and cock hard and encased by a small, fast-moving fist. Sasuke's cheeks were cherry red and mouth wide open, a small, sharp canine visible as his lower body rose off the bed in sensual little rolling movements.

"Come back," he practically sobbed, spreading his legs wider. "Aniki!"

Itachi could tell Sasuke was seconds away from cumming by the way his whole body began to squirm and thrash and his blissful voice rose in volume. Though Itachi really wanted to watch Sasuke cum again, he knew Sasuke's stamina probably wouldn't allow him to cum more than once more and he truly wanted to be inside him as the tiny kitten reached completion for the second time that day. Quickly, Itachi placed his hand over Sasuke's, forcing his jerky movements to pause.

"I want you to sit on my lap again," Itachi's raspy voice commanded. "Right now."

His thoughts a lusty blur, Sasuke nodded quickly and forced his body upwards, his and Itachi's hands falling away from his throbbing little dick as he shifted. Itachi sat back, his legs slightly spread as Sasuke crawled closer and settled into his lap, then slowly lowered himself onto Itachi's painfully erect cock, his ass stretching easily to allow the large member back inside. Sasuke gripped Itachi's loose hair, tugging hard as the new—and addictive—burn of being filled caused his whole body to tingle with want. It wasn't long until Itachi's cock was completely sheathed once more, entirely inside Sasuke's trembling body as Sasuke's ass rested against Itachi's thighs.

"I want you to bounce like you did earlier when my fingers were inside you," Itachi said with an almost shaking voice, his hands grasping Sasuke's hips with surprising gentleness despite his lewd words. Sasuke shakily nodded, though he bit his lip in determination; he wanted nothing more than to make Itachi feel as good as he'd been made to feel that entire afternoon.

Sasuke, with memories from before to aid him (along with sketchy memories of a couple of dirty pictures), slowly lifted his lower body away from Itachi's pelvis, his arms shaking as the thick rod slid against his inner walls so perfectly he wanted to scream. He couldn't help but let out a loud, feminine moan as he dropped back down and was stuffed so deeply his cock gave a wild jerk against his lower stomach. Sasuke could barely remember to breathe, let alone move, and wasn't the least bit surprised when a loudly purring Itachi began to guide his little hips into sensual grinding movements on his buried cock. Sasuke choked on the mewl clawing up his throat when Itachi began to hump up into him as he raised the little body off his rock-hard dick and slammed him back down, their pace quickly increasing in urgency. Sasuke, at Itachi's complete mercy, dropped his head onto Itachi's shoulder as his ass was fucked with feral abandon. As he felt his own length rub against Itachi's toned stomach, Sasuke's arms wound around Itachi's neck, wrapping tighter and tighter when his balls began to draw tightly and his cock began to twitch so hard it almost made Sasuke flinch.

"'T-Tachi..." Sasuke choked, his voice a broken, pleasured sob. "Ca-Can't..."

With a deep growl, one of Itachi's hands quickly gripped Sasuke's rebellious, spiky hair, and forced his head back. Their lips met again, and Itachi's grip on Sasuke forced their sweat-slickened chests to rub together as a burning hotter than any fire sparked in both brothers' groins. Itachi and Sasuke moved together, the younger of the two somehow finding enough energy to resume his frantic bouncing in his haste to achieve that explosion before he sobbed from the intensity of their pace. Sasuke's cock rubbed quick and hard against his and Itachi's stomachs, sweat allowing it to slip along easily, and the double stimulation soon grew too much for Sasuke's small, inexperienced body to handle.

Sasuke came not five seconds later with an outright scream of his big brother's name against Itachi's lips, his entire body jerking with electric pleasure and his ass squeezing and pulsing around the hot stiffness that continued to move, stretch and fill him, and strike that spot even as he hit his peak. Itachi was unable to hold himself together for long when he felt Sasuke's ass tighten to the point of almost vice-like intensity and heard his name uttered in such a sultry way; his hot cum shot deep inside his baby brother's ass, filling him with so much it began to trickle out as Itachi kept fucking him with merciless upward thrusts. It took Itachi what felt like eternity until his cock finally stopped squirting rope upon rope of cum inside his baby brother, but when it did, he stilled his thrusts and fell back onto his bed, Sasuke unceremoniously flopping on top of him, both clearly exhausted to a point never before achieved. Their hearts thundered and breaths rang loud in the suddenly silent room.

"Nii-san..." Sasuke hardly sounded awake in the aftermath of their intense lovemaking, and had to stifle a rather loud yawn between loud pants. He had many questions_—what was that magazine; why did we do this?—_but could barely find the strength and willpower to keep his eyes open.

His flushed and wet cheek pressed against Itachi's hard chest, and Sasuke thought that this had to have been the most comfortable place in the world, regardless of the small pain he was beginning to feel and his crushing exhaustion; his opinion was only solidified as Itachi's warm, strong arms wrapped around him and pressed Sasuke even closer to the elder's rumbling chest. Sasuke's poofy black tail happily swished behind him before resting against his back.

"Yes, Sasuke?" Itachi finally mumbled, his voice quiet.

Sasuke's lower back was really beginning to hurt, as well as his ass, and he didn't like the feeling of something wet trickling out around the softening thing inside him, but Sasuke could barely even manage a whispered "I love you" before his eyelashes kissed his cheeks and his breaths took on a heaviness only caused by sleep. Itachi himself wasn't far off, but gently sat up and slid out of Sasuke as he lowered the sleeping boy onto the messy bed. He smirked tiredly to himself, finding it greatly amusing that their activities tired Sasuke out to the extent of him passing out so quickly. Usually the boy couldn't be tired out by anything.

Itachi's last thought as he pulled back his covers and tucked both him and Sasuke in, holding the warm little kitten as closely to his chest as he could, was that maybe being in heat wasn't the worst thing in the world—at least, not if he had his little brother around.

* * *

**GOOD FUCKING GOD**

**Weeks of fucking effort were put into this.**

**fuck**

***pokes* Maybe that deserves a couple of favorites and reviews? c: Maybe? Maaaaaybe? *bounces* **

**Thanks so much for reading, and if this disturbed you then don't bitch about it. I won't listen. I'm too far gone. **

***waves* **


End file.
